In the Radley's Place
by widyaarunne
Summary: Bagaimana Nathan Radley melihat segala sesuatu di Maycomb County dari sudut pandangnya?


Maycomb County adalah tempat di mana aku menghabiskan sebagian masa mudaku sebelum pindah ke Pensacola untuk bekerja; meninggalkan ayah dan ibuku yang sudah tua bersama dengan adikku yang selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan tetangga. Setelah pindah, hanya di waktu natal aku mengunjungi mereka, tetapi belum lama ini aku mendapat kabar kalau ayah sudah meninggal dan oleh karenanya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Maycomb.

Kepergian ayahku tidak terlalu membawa dampak yang besar untuk keluargaku, kami masih menjalani aktivitas yang biasa kami lakukan; ibu setiap pagi masih sibuk menyirami Bunga-bunga Kana di halaman depan dan Arthur masih tak bosannya duduk di belakang jendela serambi; menatap keluar.

Dulu aku mengira berbicara dengan adikku akan cukup sama membosankannya dengan melihat perapian, mengingat sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia lewatkan tanpa sedikitpun keluar rumah. Namun setiap aku pulang kerja dan menemukannya di tempat yang sama, ia akan bercerita kepadaku tentang banyak hal yang terjadi di sekitar rumah kami; Miss Maudie Atkinson – tetangga dua rumah di sebelah kami- yang sedang sibuk memelihara bunga Azalea, Mrs. Rachel Haverford yang berteriak karena tidak sengaja menginjak petak sawinya, atau Miss Stephanie Crawford – tetangga sebelah kami- yang tak henti-hentinya menatap curiga ke arah rumah kami.

Hal yang biasa bagiku dan keluargaku jika dianggap sebagai keluarga yang penuh misteri, memang sejak dulu kami jarang bergaul dengan tetangga sekitar, ibu bahkan tidak pernah ke Gereja dan membentuk kelompok apa pun disana. "aku lebih suka membereskan rumah dan mengurus bunga-bungaku", jawabnya ketika dulu aku pernah bertanya.

Namun ada satu hal yang menjadi objek cerita favorit Arthur untukku, keluarga Finch yang rumahnya berjarak tiga rumah dari rumah kami memiliki dua orang anak, anak laki-laki mereka empat tahun lebih tua dari adik perempuannya yang berusia enam tahun. Ibu mereka meninggal saat anak perempuannya berusia dua tahun. Mereka anak-anak yang lumayan menurutku, setiap kali aku ingin ke kota dan melewati rumah keluarga Finch, mereka akan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' walau disertai dengan tatapan penuh selidik kepadaku.

Pada musim panas ketika aku baru pulang, Arthur berbicara, "mereka dapat teman baru". Dan aku sudah tahu siapa mereka yang dia maksud.

"Anak lelaki kecil kurus, dia baru datang pagi ini ke rumah Miss Haverford, kukira salah satu keponakannya." Dia mengatakan dengan suaranya yang pelan seperti biasa. Sebenarnya aku kurang menyukai jika Arthur mulai membicarakan anak-anak. Anak-anak selalu ingin tahu.

"Oya? Aku tidak melihatnya ketika berangkat pagi tadi"

"Dia datang beberapa menit setelah kau pergi" katanya "mereka bertemu di halaman rumah Miss Haverford." Sepertinya musim panas kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan untuk anak-anak keluarga Finch, pikirku.

Esoknya, aku bertemu Miss Haverford di depan rumahnya. Dia bertanya dengan agak canggung apakah aku bisa membantu untuk memperbaiki keran airnya. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tetapi jika hanya perlu mengganti dan memasangkan keran air seperti ini, kukira tidak masalah. Saat itulah aku melihatnya, anak laki-laki kecil dengan rambut pirang hampir putih berdiri di ambang pintu depan sambil menatapku lekat dengan mata birunya.

"Oh perkenalkan, ini keponakanku Mr. Nathan. Namanya Charles Baker Harris"ujar Miss Haverford. Aku memperhatikan anak itu, anak lelaki asing dengan nama yang aneh.

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil Dill," anak lelaki itu berkata sambil berjalan ragu-ragu mendekatiku. "Jadi kau adalah Mr. Nathan Radley, kakak Boo?" tambahnya. Dahiku mengerut mendengar panggilannya kepadaku adikku. Aku sudah lama tahu orang-orang memanggil adikku dengan sebutan itu, tetapi mendengar langsung seperti ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak sopan. Sana! Pergi bermain!" mendengar perkataan bibinya, anak itu langsung berlari keluar menuju rumah sebelah – rumah keluarga Finch.

"Maafkan keponakanku Mr. Nathan, dia memang anak yang agak kurang sopan. Orang tuanya bercerai ketika ia masih kecil dan mulai sekarang tiap musim panas ia akan dititipkan disini." Aku hanya mengangguk singkat mendengar penuturannya.

Musim panas berikutnya Arthur bercerita kepadaku tentang hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini; tentu saja anak-anak keluarga Finch dan teman barunya tidak luput dari ceritanya. Hari ini anak-anak itu sedang memainkan sesuatu yang aneh, si anak perempuan hanya mondar-mandir sambil menyapu teras, teman baru mereka berjalan sambil terbatuk-batuk dan kakaknya melolong-lolong tidak jelas. Aku mengatakan kepada Arthur kalau mungkin saja mereka sedang bermain sebuah drama.

Sejak kedatangan keponakan Miss Haverford ke sini, aku mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Pernah sekali suatu sore aku melihat ia dan anak-anak keluarga Finch menatap rumahku sambil memeluk tiang lampu di tikungan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, tetapi aku merasa sedikit cemas.

Suatu malam kecemasanku terbukti, sekitar jam sembilan aku mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh di halaman belakang, kukira mungkin itu ulah ayam yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kandang. Namun tidak lama aku mendengar tangga berdecit, aku langsung beranjak dari kursi dan menuju teras belakang lalu menghampiri tangga dekat jendela sambil melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada apapun. Memutuskan hanya perasaan saja, aku kembali ke dalam rumah.

Ketika ingin kembali duduk, aku mendengarnya: bunyi seseorang terjerembab ke petak sawi. Bergegas mengambil senapan di ruang duduk; aku kembali ke teras belakang. Di saat itulah aku melihat mereka, dua anak laki-laki berkumpul di dekat anak perempuan yang terjatuh. Aku mengangkat senapanku ke udara dan menembakannya. Anak-anak itu panik dan berlari keluar melewati bagian bawah pagar kawat. Setelahnya, aku mendengar ibuku berteriak; aku pun masuk ke dalam dan melihatnya memegangi lengan Arthur.

Kemudian suara-suara kedatangan tetangga di halaman depan terdengar, aku menghampiri mereka sambil memegangi senapanku. Tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikannya, karena ketika mereka bertanya ada apa, aku hanya mengatakan kalau ada seorang negro yang menyelinap di kebun sawiku dan aku menembakan senapanku ke udara untuk menakutinya. Sambil berpura-pura mengancam bahwa aku masih mempunyai satu peluru lagi yang tidak akan ragu-ragu kugunakan jika mengetahui seseorang menyelinap lagi, aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ibuku sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kamar sedangkan adikku duduk di dekat jendela samping sambil menjahit sebuah celana.

"Kutemukan tersangkut di pagar," katanya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, mereka hanya anak-anak." Aku hanya mendengus lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Semenjak kejadian di alun-alun kota bertahun-tahun lalu, ayah menyuruh Arthur untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Aku akui kelakuan Arthur waktu itu memang sudah di luar batas: kebut-kebutan bersama teman-temannya di alun-alun dengan mobil pinjaman lalu mengunci pendeta Maycomb – Mr. Conner- di toilet gedung pengadilan. Hakim memutuskan untuk mengirim mereka ke sekolah kejuruan negeri, tetapi ayah menolak dan memastikan pada hakim bahwa Arthur tidak akan berbuat onar lagi. Lalu setelah itu tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat Arthur keluar rumah.

Rumor tentang Arthur pun beredar, orang-orang bergosip yang tidak-tidak. Sebagian dari mereka menganggap Arthur sudah lama meninggal dan jenazahnya dikuburkan di dalam rumah. Itulah mengapa rumah kami – Radley Place- dianggap berhantu. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa Arthur jadi gila dan berbahaya bagi orang-orang sekitar. Lalu memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'Boo Radley'. Aku tahu semua ini dari teman-teman seusiaku dulu yang sering bertanya mengenai keluargaku. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan cara mereka yang menurutku mengusik keluarga kami. Untuk itulah ketika aku kembali ke sini, sudah kuputuskan untuk melindungi keluargaku.

Ketika aku pulang kerja di musim gugur, ibuku sedang memasak di dapur. Anehnya, aku tidak melihat Arthur di depan jendela seperti biasanya. Kalah oleh rasa penasaran, aku mencoba mencari dan menemukannya di ruang duduk. Tangan kirinya sedang memegang batang sabun dan yang kanan sibuk memahatnya menjadi sebuah patung kecil. Arthur tidak menyadari keberadaanku di sana sampai aku bertanya, "untuk apa itu?" Hebatnya dia tidak terlihat terkejut dan hanya mengangkat kepalanya menghadapku, "bukan apa-apa" ujarnya singkat.

Namun aku semakin curiga ketika menyadari bahwa patung kecil itu berbentuk seorang anak laki-laki.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh di ceruk pohon yang ada di pojok tanah rumahku. Hampir tidak kuperhatikan jika saja tidak ada sesuatu yang menyembul di dalamnya. Kuambil benda aneh yang ternyata kertas itu dan kubuka lipatannya. Ada tulisan dan sedikit coretan, dahiku mengerut ketika membaca isinya.

 _Bapak yang budiman. Kami menghargai apa, ah, tidak, kami menghargai semua yang Bapak letakkan di dalam pohon untuk kami. Salam hormat, Jeremy Atticus Finch –_ yang dicoret kemudian diganti dengan- _Jem Finch. Jean Louise Finch (Scout)._

Jem dan Scout, kakak-beradik dari keluarga Finch. Aku kemudian teringat pada patung kecil berbentuk anak laki-laki yang dipahat oleh Arthur. Mungkinkah ia juga memahat patung untuk si kecil Scout? Lalu perhatianku kembali teralih pada kertas di tanganku, di sini dikatakan 'semua yang Bapak letakkan' dan aku segera sadar kalau patung itu bukanlah satu-satunya hadiah yang diberikan Arthur kepada mereka. Tidak lama kemudian aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan kembali lagi dengan membawa semen, kemudian mulai menambal ceruk di pohon itu.

Ketika aku berangkat kerja tiga hari kemudian, Jem Finch menyapa dan aku membalasnya. Dia terlihat ragu sebelum bertanya apakah aku yang menambal ceruk di pohon itu dan aku mengakuinya. Saat ia bertanya mengapa, aku menjawab kalau pohon itu sudah sekarat makanya lubang-lubangnya harus diisi semen. Aku tahu dia tidak yakin atas jawabanku karena pohon itu sama sekali tidak terlihat sekarat: daun-daunnya hijau dan rimbun. Namun aku tidak terlalu peduli dan melanjutkan berjalan. Lagipula Arthur juga tidak pernah membahasnya.

Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini, kondisi ibu benar-benar buruk. Berkali-kali dr. Reynolds bertandang ke rumah untuk memeriksa, tetapi kondisi ibu sama sekali tidak menjadi lebih baik. Akhirnya pada musim dingin, ibu meninggal dunia. Beberapa tetangga terdekat datang ke rumah, tetapi kematian ibu kurasa tidak terlalu memengaruhi mereka.

Arthur terlihat lebih suram dan pucat dari biasanya, karena selama aku pergi ke kota hanya ibulah yang menemaninya di rumah. Esoknya hujan salju turun di Maycomb County. Arthur tidak pernah melihatnya karena belum pernah salju turun di Maycomb sejak 1885.

Malamnya, aku terbangun karena ada ribut-ribut di luar. Setelah mengambil mantel, aku segera keluar rumah dan pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku benar-benar mengerikan. Rumah Miss Maudie Atkinson terbakar. Api berkobar-kobar dari jendela ruang makan dan hampir membakar habis rumah itu.

Aku mendengar Miss Crawford berteriak, "oh tuhan, oh tuhan.. pemadam kebakaran, ya, ya, biar aku yang telepon!" ketika aku berlari menuju rumah Miss Maudie untuk membantu mengangkuti barang-barangnya yang tersisa. Para tetangga dengan pakaian seadanya juga ikut membantu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi sirene pemadam kebakaran. Namun sudah terlambat, api mulai menjalar ke lantai dua; melahap atap. Dua mobil pemadam kebakaran tiba dan menyemprotkan air ke rumah itu juga ke rumah-rumah sekitar yang terkena rambatan api.

Subuh menjelang ketika api padam. Aku beranjak menuju rumah dan melihat Jem dan Scout Finch berdiri di depan gerbang rumahku sebelum dibawa ayah mereka, Atticus Finch, kembali ke rumah.

Aku membuka pintu dan heran ketika mendapati kalau sudah tidak terkunci.

"Kau tadi keluar rumah atau hanya membukanya?" tanyaku begitu masuk dan menemukan Arthur berdiri di depan jendela. Arthur tidak langsung menjawab; aku khawatir jika dia memang benar-benar keluar tadi.

"Musim dingin yang mengerikan" jawabnya tidak nyambung. Setelah jeda beberapa saat dia menambahkan, "anak itu bisa saja menjadi beku karena kedinginan." Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia masuk ke kamar; meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepalaku yang bernoda hitam-hitam karena panas api.

Kebakaran tadi malam tidak membuat aktivitas di Maycomb County terhambat. Aku tetap berangkat ke kota di pagi hari, ketika melewati rumah keluarga Finch bukan Jem yang menyambutku seperti biasa, tetapi Atticus.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Nathan" sapanya.

"Pagi" jawabku sekenanya. Aku berniat ingin melanjutkan perjalananku ketika dia menyela, "ah tunggu sebentar, Mr. Nathan. Aku ingin berterima kasih atas nama anak-anakku karena telah meminjamkan selimut ini tadi malam, sampaikan juga rasa terima kasih kami kepada Mr. Arthur"ujarnya sambil menyodorkan selimut wol berwarna coklat kepadaku. Itu milik Arthur. Aku mengambil selimut itu dari tangannya dan mengucapkan, "ya, tidak masalah" sebelum kembali ke rumah.

Ekspresi Arthur tidak terbaca ketika melihatku datang sambil membawa selimutnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku tidak sabar. "Bagaimana jika banyak orang yang melihat?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi jika orang-orang melihatnya berkeliaran di luar rumah. Namun, aku tidak mau mengambil risiko dengan ketidaknyamanan yang mungkin akan kami dapatkan jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Keluarga kami tidak perlu diusik lebih jauh lagi.

"Semua orang sedang sibuk dan anak itu juga tidak sadar ketika aku melampirkan selimut di bahunya." Bicaranya pelan nyaris berbisik. Aku menatapnya sebentar sebelum menghela napas dan kemudian keluar rumah.

Musim panas kembali tiba, dan Maycomb sedang gempar dengan berita pemerkosaan anak gadis keluarga Ewell oleh salah seorang kulit hitam. Atticus Finch adalah pengacara dalam kasus ini, ia membela Tom Robinson – orang kulit hitam yang menjadi tertuduh. Semua orang tahu kalau Tom Robinson tidak akan menang dalam kasus ini. Aku yakin Atticus juga menyadarinya. Kebanyakan orang di sini masih menganggap orang kulit hitam rendahan dan membela kulit hitam di pengadilan jelas akan membawa banyak masalah.

Tidak heran jika Atticus menyuruh adiknya, Alexandra – yang tinggal di Finch's Landing-, untuk menjaga anak-anaknya di rumah. Aku kenal padanya, dia wanita yang mudah bergaul meski agak cerewet.

Sejujurnya, aku berharap jika Atticus dapat memenangkan kasus ini karena aku tidak pernah percaya pada keluarga Ewell. Tidak akan pernah. Mereka keluarga yang cara hidupnya seperti binatang; urakan, perkataannya kasar, tidak mengikuti hukum yang ada, dan setahuku anak-anaknya tidak pernah berangkat ke sekolah kecuali di hari pertama.

Saat pengadilan tiba, Atticus tampil luar biasa dengan memberikan bukti-bukti bahwa Robinson tidak bersalah dan kesaksian Ewell adalah kebohongan. Kejadian yang sebenarnya, kata Atticus, adalah anak perempuan Bob Ewell yang telah menggoda Robinson dan tertangkap basah oleh ayahnya, lalu karena malu pada kenyataan bahwa putrinya telah menggoda seorang kulit hitam, maka Bob Ewell membuat semua kebohongan ini.

Namun seperti yang semua orang sudah duga, keputusan juri membuat hakim untuk memvonis Robinson bersalah dan memenjarakannya.

Walaupun memenangi kasus, tidak lantas membuat orang-orang percaya atas kesaksian keluarga Ewell; rupanya hal ini membuat Bob Ewell melancarkan aksi-aksi nekat pada siapa pun yang terlibat dalam kasusnya. Bahkan ada kabar jika ia hampir merampok di rumah hakim Bob Taylor, meskipun belum ada bukti bahwa Ewell pelakunya.

Kemudian tersiar berita menghebohkan tentang Tom Robinson yang mencoba kabur saat jam olahraga bagi para narapidana. Ia tewas setelah ditembak tujuh belas kali. Namun berita tentang kematian Robinson sepertinya belum cukup meredakan kemarahan Ewell, sering kali ia mengganggu Helen Robinson – Janda Robinson- ketika hendak pergi bekerja ke toko Mr. Link Deas. Walaupun sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak membuat gangguan lagi, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Bob Ewell tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Musim semi tiba, dan kasus keluarga Ewell sudah mulai dilupakan orang-orang. Namun sepertinya tidak begitu untuk Arthur. Sejak kasus itu dimulai, ia sering tidur lebih larut dari biasanya, hanya duduk di tempatnya yang biasa sambil memandang keluar. Aku tahu yang diperhatikannya adalah rumah keluarga Finch; ia baru akan tidur ketika rumah itu sudah gelap dan kebiasaan barunya itu masih berlangsung sampai sekarang.

Pada malam Halloween nanti akan diadakan sandiwara di sekolah menengah. Pemerannya adalah anak-anak Maycomb. Kurasa sebagian masyarakat di sini akan menghadiri pertunjukan itu dan walaupun pada kenyataannya gedung sekolah tersebut berada di belakang rumahku, aku tidak akan datang. Tidak ada siapa pun yang ingin kutonton di sana.

Malam pertunjukan tiba dan sepanjang sore tadi aku melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang di depan rumahku, kadang ada beberapa anak lewat sambil membawa kostum-kostum aneh. Arthur seperti biasanya, melihat keluar dengan penuh minat walaupun tidak terlalu tampak pada wajahnya yang pucat. Aku mendengus, lebih baik aku tidur sepanjang malam ini dalam kamar.

Malam sudah sangat larut ketika aku terbagun, entah karena apa. Begitu keluar kamar, aku tidak mendapati Arthur di depan jendela. Mungkin ia sudah tidur. Aku memeriksa dalam kamarnya, tetapi ia tidak di sana. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, aku mencarinya ke seluruh bagian rumah: dapur, ruang duduk, kamar mandi, teras belakang. Panik mulai menjalariku ketika tahu Arthur tidak ada di mana pun. Aku hampir berteriak frustrasi sebelum mendengar bunyi pintu depan dibuka lalu ditutup, aku berlari ke sana dan mendapati Arthur berjalan menjauhi pintu.

Jari telunjuknya berada di depan mulutnya ketika melihatku hendak membuka mulut. Dengan tenang dan perlahan, ia duduk di kursi kemudian mengisyaratkanku untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kuputar kursi yang biasa Arthur duduki hingga menghadap ke arahnya, kemudian duduk; menuntut penjelasan. Di depanku dia hanya diam sambil memandang lututnya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Arthur lakukan malam-malam seperti ini. Hanya bunyi detik jam dan suara-suara malam yang mengisi keheningan di antara kami. Aku masih memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga dan ia masih memandang lututnya sebelum kepalanya terangkat menghadapku.

"Bob Ewell" ujarnya berbisik, aku bisa mendengar ada getaran dalam suaranya ketika menyebutkan nama orang itu. Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Ewell, pikirku, namun aku tetap diam; menunggunya sampai selesai. "Dia meninggal, tertusuk pisau."

Hari sudah pagi dan aku masih duduk di tempat yang sama; termenung dengan apa yang diceritakan Arthur tadi malam. Aku beranjak dari kursi dan memutarnya lagi menghadap ke jendela. Belum pernah aku melihat keluar melalui jendela ini karena biasanya Arthur yang selalu berada di sini. Ternyata hanya berada di dalam rumah selama bertahun-tahun yang dijalani Arthur, tidak lantas membuatnya buta pada keadaan sekitar. Dari sini bisa terlihat jelas rumah-rumah tetangga kami yang lain, bahkan rumah Mrs. Dubose yang berada lima blok ke utara dari rumah kami bisa terlihat.

Seperti inikah kehidupan yang dijalani Arthur selama ini? Hanya memandang keluar jendela, namun mendapatkan semuanya. Aku termenung. Ia tahu kedatangan keponakan Miss Haverford tiap musim panas, ia tahu anak itu dan anak-anak keluarga Finch bermain bersama, ia melihat kebakaran di rumah Miss Maudie Atkinson, ia melihat anak-anak keluarga Finch tiap mereka berangkat ke sekolah, ia tahu ketika anak-anak itu dalam bahaya tadi malam dan menolongnya.

Aku memijat keningku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Selamat pagi, Atticus" sapaku ketika aku berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Pagi, Mr. Nathan. Anda ke sini untuk melihat keadaan anak-anak?" tanyanya ramah sambil mempersilakanku masuk.

Seingatku, belum pernah aku memasuki rumah ini. Agak ragu aku bertanya,"Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa begitu. Scout ada di kamar Jem dan Jem sudah bangun walaupun masih terbaring."

Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin akan keputusanku untuk mengunjungi mereka benar apa tidak. Namun cerita Arthur tadi malam kembali teringat di kepalaku, "Arthur menceritakan kejadian tadi malam padaku. Ewell memang sudah gila. Orang waras mana yang berani menyerang anak-anak."

Atticus hanya diam sebelum berkata,"Dia mabuk."

"Dan dia tewas tertusuk pisaunya sendiri?"

"Begitulah. Heck bilang dia jatuh menimpa pisaunya," Heck Tate adalah seorang sheriff di Maycomb.

Aku terdiam. Kurasa Ewell pantas mendapatkannya. Kemudian Atticus membimbingku ke depan pintu kamar Jem."Terima kasih, Mr. Nathan. Adikmu sudah menyelamatkan anak-anakku tadi malam."

Aku mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam.

Scout sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Jem dan menengok ke belakang ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk. Ekspresi mereka sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku sebelum menyapa dengan sopan. Aku terutama memerhatikan Jem yang lengannya patah. Dia berkata baik-baik saja ketika aku menanyakan keadaannya.

Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang agak canggung di sini, aku berkata,"Apa kalian suka permen? Aku bisa membawakan banyak untuk kalian besok."

Ketika aku pulang ke rumah, seperti biasa aku mendapati Arthur duduk di depan jendela; memandang keluar.

"Jem sudah sadar. Mereka baik-baik saja." Ucapku sambil berjalan menuju kamar. Arthur diam saja, tidak merespon dengan cara apapun, tetapi aku tahu dia peduli. Ya, Arthur memang selalu peduli. Walaupun hanya duduk diam dan menyendiri, ia akan tetap baik-baik saja. Mungkin benar kata Arthur, aku terlalu berlebihan.


End file.
